etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1982) is an American comedian, actor, and filmmaker. He is best known as a standup comic, and is known for his film and television appearances. Born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, he began his career performing standup at local bars and comedy clubs. At fifteen, Sherman moved to New York City, to pursue a career in comedy, and began performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs in the New York City area, he was then invited to perform at The Pit Loft, in front of SNL's executive producer, Lorne Michaels. After impressing Michaels and Downey, Sherman was invited to join the newly assembled cast of the 23rd season of Saturday Night Live. After leaving SNL, Sherman began his standup career again, and starred in multiple films. He went on to create his how sketch comedy show on Comedy Central, The Tyler Sherman Show, which aired from 2003 to 2007. He has since continued his career in comedy, and as a film and television actor. Sherman is the recipient of twelve Primetime Emmy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, two Grammy Awards, and a Peabody Award. In 2017, Rolling Stone magazine ranked Sherman the second best standup comic in their "50 Best Stand Up Comics of All Time." Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2001, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. He is openly gay, and has been in a relationship with Australian actor Andrew Creer, since 2013. Early life Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is a healthcare administrator, while his mother, Cynthia Stanulov Sherman, is a healthcare executive turned philanthropist, who last served as the president and chief operating officer of UnitedHealth Group. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. For his early years, Sherman attended McKinley Middle School in Cedar Rapids. He then attended Washington High School for ninth and tenth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to New York City to pursue a career in the performing arts, mainly comedy, with his parents and brother. His mother, being the senior vice president of coding services at MediRevv at the time, which they resided in the Upper West Side of Manhattan in which Sherman attended and graduated Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School, a public performing arts school. He often stated that he was also a troubled student, in which he considered himself both a, "loud mouth", and a "troublesome teenager". He stated he had low attendance, and grades, which impacted his prospects of education. Sherman also stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Sherman later obtained his bachelor in business administration, specializing in digital marketing and advertisement, from the New York University. Career 1996–2002: Beginnings and Saturday Night Live Sherman started off performing standup at local bars and comedy clubs in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. At age fifteen, Sherman moved to New York City, to pursue a career in comedy and the performing arts. After performing at multiple amateur comedy clubs in the New York City area, Sherman was invited to perform at The Pit Loft, in front of SNL's executive producer, Lorne Michaels, and its head writer, comedian Jim Downey. After impressing Michaels and Downey, Sherman was invited to join the newly assembled cast of the 23rd season of Saturday Night Live, becoming the youngest cast member ever to serve for SNL, at the age of sixteen when joining''.'' Sherman joined the cast of Saturday Night Live in 1998. After joining the revival cast of Saturday Night Live, Sherman was critically acclaimed and was named by both the Rolling Stones magazine, and Comedy Central as the "Rising Star of Comedy". He was known for his impressions of Justin Timberlake, Ryan Gosling, Jim Carrey, younger Bill Clinton, and younger John Podesta. Sherman was named a permeant writer for SNL during Season 24, and reappeared in his role as a cast member. For Season 24, Sherman was named an anchor of the Weekend Update, in which he was temporarily suspended for two shows for his OJ Simpson jokes. During season 24, he was named weekend anchor and chief writer. He was also the highest paid cast member of SNL, with an estimated $16,000 per show, and had total earnings estimated at $4 million that year. For the final episode of season 24, Sherman was the host becoming the first cast member and chief writer to serve as the host while simultaneously performing his roles, also becoming the second youngest person to serve as the host of SNL at the age of twenty, at the time. Sherman starred in the 2002 romantic comedy film Van Wilder (2002), directed by Walt Beckerand written by Brent Goldberg and David T. Wagner. His film acting debut, he starred as Vance “Van” Wilder, who is a confident and cheeky-chappy seventh year senior at Coolidge College. With no ambition to graduate, Van (Sherman) spends his days driving around campus in his customized golf cart, posing nude for figure drawing classes, organizing soirees for his peers and interviewing for a new assistant, whom he eventually finds in the sexually repressed Taj Badalandabad who is played by Kal Penn. Van Wilder opened with $7,302,913, ranking number 6 in the domestic box office. It grossed $21,305,259 domestically with $16,970,224 overseas for a worldwide total of $38,275,483. Based on a $5 million budget, the film was a box office success. Sherman made an estimated $1.5 million off of the film. He served as the chief writer and weekend anchor from season 24 to 28. During Sherman's tenure at Saturday Night Live, he was nominated for six Primetime Emmy Awards, and was the recipient of two of his nominations. Sherman left Saturday Night Live in late 2003 half way into the season, after being offered a show on Comedy Central. 2003–2007: The Tyler Sherman's Show While serving as the chief writer and a cast member of Saturday Night Live, half way into the season in March, Comedy Central president met Sherman, in which he offered him a a comedy sketch series. The series premiered the next month in April. The first season comprised of twelve episodes, in which it was highly acclaimed and was nominated for two Primetime Emmy Awards, in which he won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Variety Series. The season was renewed for another season, in which the second season was one of his highest acclaimed seasons, and had an average viewership of 3.2 million households, in which Sherman had the networks second highest ratings after The Daily Show. The show was nominated for four Primetime Emmy Awards, in which it won in three of the four categories including Outstanding Variety Series and Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series for Sherman. The episode, "I! Bitch!", became the highest viewed episode on Comedy Central on social media platforms, at the time, it was nominated for a Primetime Emmy, but lost to The Late Show with David Letterman. It was the recipient of a Peabody Award for the episode, "I! Bitch!". The show was renewed for two more seasons after the second season, and was the highest rated season on the show. It had an average viewership of 2.8 million, and a 92% approval rating. The episode, "The Sketch's, Sketch" was a critically acclaimed episode, in which Sherman's guest star comedian Dave Chapelle, won the Primetime Emmy Award for Guest Actor in a Comedy Series. He was nominated for two Primetime Emmy's that season, but lost in both categories. It was reported and later confirmed that Sherman was being paid $500,000 per episode, in which his seasons since season two have averaged 24-episodes. Making his total pay for that year at $12 million from Comedy Series. During the third season, in 2005, Sherman announced he would be going on his first headlining comedic tour. The tour, was titled, The Reasonable Tour (2005), in which the tour included 42-stops in the United States, and 4-stops outside of the United States. It was highly acclaimed, and after his tour Rolling Stones placed him on there list of "50 greatest standup comics of all time" list, in which they placed him at number twelve. The tour grossed over $162 million, in which they reported Sherman's earnings of 2005 at an estimated $42 million, making him the fourth highest paid comedian that year, and had a net worth estimated at $30 million. In 2006, Sherman hosted Saturday Night Live ''for his third time, and was the recipient of two Primetime Emmy Awards in both Outstanding Variety Series and Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series. His show was also renewed for a fourth and final season. Sherman stated on ''The Ellen DeGeneres Show: "I think after four seasons, sketch comedies need to end. They get boring, and to be truthful not fun or funny for that matter." For Sherman's final season he was paid an estimated $675,000 per episode, in which they added four episodes to the final season to make the total count at 28-episodes. It was also announced in 2007 that Sherman would be going on his second comedic tour which was a commercial success, and had box office revenues of $210 million, and Sherman reported earnings of $78 million making him the second highest paid comedian of the year. His net worth was now calculated at $80 million. For his final season Sherman was also the recipient of two Primetime Emmy Award, and a he was also the recipient of the Golden Globe Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Series. It was considered Sherman's most successful season. The show ended in 2007, and it was reported by both Rolling Stone magazine and People magazine, "biggest sketch comedy series to ever air", Dave Chapelle's show ranked behind Sherman in both of the magazine's list. 2008–2011: Blockbuster films and success Sherman announced in 2007, since 2005, he began writing a comedy film, which was later revealed to be Step Brothers (2008). He starred as Brennan Huff, Sherman was credited as an executive producer and the sole writer of the film. It follows Brennan (Sherman) and Dale (John Reilly), who are two men who are forced to live together as brothers. Richard Jenkins, Mary Steenburgen, Adam Scott and Kathryn Hahn also star in the film. It was considered a box office success, and earned $128 million in the box office. It was estimated that Sherman made $12 million off of the film. The film was directed and produced by Judd Apatrow. Sherman starred in two films in 2009. It was announced that Sherman would direct, produce, and star in T''he Hangover'' (2009). It was also announced that he wrote a second film, and that he would star in the film, which later was revealed as 17 Again (2009). Both films were considered box office success, in which The Hangover had revenues of $467 million, and 17 Again had revenues of $136 million. It was estimated that Sherman made only $8 million that year. Sherman received his second Golden Globe win, in the category of Best Actor in a Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy for his role in the 2010 film drama, Barney's Version. In 2011, Sherman starred in three films. He starred in The Hangover Part II reprising his role as Alan Garner, in which the film was a success and had box office revenue of $586 million. The film had a budget of $80 million, and was considered the most successful comedy film of the year. He also starred as Dylan Harper in the 2011 comedy film, Friends with Benefits. The film was also a commercial success and had box office revenues of $150 million. For his third movie, he starred in the American science fiction horror film written, co-produced, and directed by J. J. Abrams and produced by Steven Spielberg, Super 8 (2011). He starred as Deputy Jackson "Jack" Lamb, Joe's widower father, and was critically acclaimed for his role. With his work on that film he was named for a BAFTA award, but lost. It was estimated that Sherman's earnings this year were at $23 million. In 2011, Sherman hosted Saturday Night Live. In what would become the highest rated, and funniest performance by a host on SNL, according to over thirty United States and international media outlets. His musical guest was Kelly Clarkson. Sherman was nominated and won the Primetime Emmy Award for Guest Actor in a Comedy Series. 2012–2016: Standup resurgence and further success In 2012, Sherman announced his resurgence of his standup career and announced he would be going on his third comedic tour, "What Now?". While simultaneously directing, producing, and starring in The Hangover Part III. ''His tour was considered both a ratings and commercial success. It was considered the "funniest standup tour this century", by both the ''Rolling Stones magazine and Comedy Central's monthly publish. After going on the tour, Sherman was ranked the fourth funniest standup comedic of all time by Comedy Central, and was ranked the third funniest standup comedic of all time by Rolling Stone. The tour ranked as the second highest grossing comedic tour of all time, and it had box office revenues of $482 million, in which Sherman reported earnings of $82 million, making him once against the second highest paid comedian in the world for that year. While on tour, Sherman decided to drop a comedic mixtape. The mixtape which was inline with his tour, the studio album was dropped under the name "What Now (Hoe)?". He was later nominated for two Grammy Awards, in which he won both in the categories of Best Comedic Album, and Best Sung/Rap Performance. He stated after the drop of his mixtape, that he would drop another tape in 2020. It was announced that Sherman would be the sole writer, the director, and executive producer of The Hangover III which would be released in 2013. The film stars Sherman, Bradley Cooper, Ed Helms, Zach Galifianakis, Justin Bartha, and Ken Jeong. The supporting cast includes Jeffrey Tambor, Heather Graham, Mike Epps, Melissa McCarthy, and John Goodman. The film follows the "Wolfpack" (Phil, Stu, Doug, and Alan) as they try to get Alan the help he needs after facing a personal crisis. However, things go awry when an incident from the original film comes back to haunt them. Principal photography began in September 2012 in Los Angeles, California before moving to Nogales, Arizona and Las Vegas, Nevada. The film was released on May 23, 2013, it grossed $362 million. It was announced in 2013, that Sherman would be starring, producing, and was also a screenwriter for the upcoming buddy cop action film, Ride Along (2014). The film which was directed by Tim Story and starred Ice Cube, Sherman, John Leguizamo, Bryan Callen, Tika Sumpter and Laurence Fishburne. The film follows Ben Barber (Sherman), a high school security guard who must prove to his girlfriend's brother, James Payton (Ice Cube), that he is worthy of marrying her. James, a police officer out to catch Serbian smugglers' boss Omar (Fishburne), takes Ben on a ride along to prove himself. It was a commercial success in which it had box office revenues over $150 million. Sherman won a Teen Choice Award for Best Comedy Actor for his work on this film. From 2013–2014, he had his "fun little" sketch comedy on Comedy Central, in which Sherman was not compensated for in which he received no accolades or nominations for. He later stated on Jimmy Kimmel Live!: "I just made that for fun, because I was bored. It's whole point was suppose to be stupid". Although it was still for fun, it had on average 214,000 viewers. In 2014, it was announced that Sherman would have a residency comedic show in Los Angeles for 40 weeks, with two shows a week. He was paid $50 million for his work with the residency show. It was considered one of the funniest comedic residency shows, in which Rolling Stones magazine ranked Sherman as the second funniest standup comedic of all time, in which Comedy Central did the same as well after this residency show. In 2015, Sherman starred in two comedy films, The Wedding Ringer, and Get Hard. The Wedding Ringer received generally negative reviews, the film was a box office success, grossing over $79 million against a $23 million budget, Sherman starred alongside Josh Gad as Jimmy Callahan. He also starred in Get Hard (2015), which also received negative reviews but was a financial success, grossing over $111 million. Sherman also directed Get Hard. ''He was also named an executive producer of the television sitcom, ''Blackish in 2015. In 2016, Sherman also starred in two comedic films. He starred in the sequel of Ride Along (2014), Ride Along 2 ''(2016). Principal photography on the film began on July 7, 2014 in Miami, Florida. Universal Pictures released the film on January 15, 2016. Like the original film, this sequel was panned by most critics but was a box office success, grossing $124.6 million worldwide during its theatrical run. The film was directed by Tim Story and written by Phil Hay and Matt Manfredi. He also starred in ''Central Intelligence (2016), as Calvin Joyner. The action comedy film was directed by Rawson M. Thurber and written by Thurber, Ike Barinholtz, and David Stassen. The film stars Dwayne Johnson and Sherman as two old high school friends who team up to save America after one of them joins the CIA in order to save the world from a terrorist who has an intention to sell satellite codes. The film premiered in Los Angeles on June 10, 2016, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 17, 2016. Central Intelligence ''received mixed reviews and grossed $217 million worldwide against its $50 million budget. It was also revealed that Sherman would be creating a serious television sketch comedy, ''The Sketch with Tyler Sherman on Comedy Central in 2016. The show which has been considered a remake of Sherman's previous sketch comedy, has been called one of the funniest television sketches of all time according to Rolling Stone. Sherman gets paid $25 million yearly for his work on this sketch comedy, and airs 26-episodes yearly. It has on average 4.2 million viewers, and a 91.3% approval rating. 2017–present: Current projects It was revealed in 2016, that Sherman had plans to create another Jumanji sequel. Sherman is credited as the director, an executive producer, and sole writer of this film. The film which was released in 2017, starred Sherman, Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black, Karen Gilan, Nick Jonas, and Bobby Cannavle. Set twenty-one years after the first film, the plot follows four teenagers who are transported into the video game world of Jumanji, playing as the characters they chose. Uniting with another player, they must overcome the game's magical power in order to win and return home. Principal photography began in Hawaii in September 2016. Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle premiered at the Grand Rex in Paris on December 5, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on December 20, 2017. The film received generally positive reviews from critics, who called it a "pleasant surprise" and praised the cast. The film has grossed over $921 million worldwide, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2017 and the 45th highest-grossing film of all time. Sherman made an estimated $32 million off of this film, in which it is also his highest grossing film. For Sherman's sketch comedy, The Sketch with Tyler Sherman, he won two of his three nominated for the Primetime Emmy Awards in 2017. He won Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series, and Outstanding Sketch Variety Series. As of December 2017, he is the recipient of twelve Primetime Emmy Awards. Sherman announced that he would be going on his fifth comedy tour in 2018. The tour, which would be titled The Irresponsible Tour, is set to premiere in Los Angeles, California on March 3, 2018. The tour has already grossed over $570 million making it the highest grossing comedic tour of all time, it is estimated that final earnings for the tour will be valued at $623 million. Sherman is estimated to make $115 million off of the tour. The tour will have 56 stops, including 8 international stops. It was announced that Sherman would be starring in a 2018 American black comedy film directed by John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein and written by Mark Perez. The film, which was later revealed as Game Night, was released on February 23, 2018. It has grossed $25 million worldwide and received generally positive reviews from critics, praising the dark humor and the cast's performances. He stars as Max, Anne's husband. It was announced that Sherman would be producing and writing alongside comedian Amy Schumer in her upcoming 2018 comedy film, I Feel Pretty. It will be released April 27, 2018 by STXfilms. It was originally set to be released on June 29, 2018. The films release date was moved up due to the great response the film received from a recent test screening. Sherman is set to host the 2018 iHeartRadio Music Awards, 70th Primetime Emmy Awards, and the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards. Legacy Main article: Tyler Sherman as a gay icon Main article: Cultural impact of Tyler Sherman Sherman has been considered one of the world's great comics, and is also known for his sex appeal. He has been considered the "President of Standup", and the "King of Improv", by comedy critics and media outlets. In 2003, he was first included on People Magazine sexiest men list, and placed fourth. He has been included on the list since 2003, and in 2009 he was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive, alongside GQ magazine. Sherman has been considered one of the world's great comedic's, and in 2017, Rolling Stones, named placed him second on there list for "Greatest Standup Comedic's of All Time". He has also been included in the top five on there greatest standup and living comedic legends for multiple publishers including The New York Time''s, ''People Magazine, and Comedy Central. Sherman is also known for being a gay icon. He has been considered a champion for the average gay family since the early 2000s, and when Sherman came out as gay, he was named the "most powerful gay man in the world". Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2001, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. Influences Sherman has cited as his influences the humorist Jean Shepherd, and the comedians Bill Cosby, Dave Chapelle, George Carlin, Jay Leno, Robert Klein, and Abbott and Costello, and the actor Ricardo Montalban. Performers and producers influenced by Seinfeld include Judd Apatow, Kevin Hart, Dave Chapelle, Colin Jost, Tina Fey, Amy Poehler, and Dennis Miller. Personal life Sherman is known for his social media presents. He is currently the second most followed person on Twitter, with 108 million, and is the third most followed person on Instagram with 124 million followers. Four of Sherman's post on Instagram have been included on the List of most-liked Instagram pictures, and Sherman has twelve appearances on the List of most retweeted tweets. Forbes estimated Shermans' 2017 earnings at US$94 million, in which he donated a half of his earnings to charitable organizations. In 2015, he was named the 50th most powerful person in the world by Forbes ''and ranked number one on the World Pride Power list, also made by ''Forbes. Sherman is currently worth $250 million. Sexual orientation and relationships Sherman came out on the cover of People magazine in 2010. In a statement to the magazine he stated: "I believe it is time to be truthful to not only my fans, but my friends and family. So yes, I'm gay." He later recalled the moment of the news breaking on Jimmy Kimmel Live!, "I think it was more for the empowerment of the LGBTQ movement, then for my personal good. But, it was also effecting my mentality, and my physical ability to express myself." Sherman's coming out has been considered to the coming out of fellow comedian Ellen DeGeneres, and it was ranked number two in the most powerful coming outs followed by DeGeneres coming out, by OUT magazine. Sherman later revealed after his coming out that he had been in a relationship with his high school sweat-heart, American industrial designer and documentary filmmaker Kobe Chindlund from 1994 to 2004. Sherman has been in a relationship with American actor and model Jesse Williams since 2010. The couple announced they wed in 2014, in what was called a "star-studded wedding", with attendees including Beyonce and Jay-Z, David and Victoria Beckham, and Prince Harry. They are often considered one of the most important gay couple in the United States, and are often followed by the paparazzi and have an entourage of around 20-30 paparazzi's at all times, according to a 60 Minutes ''investigation. Sherman resides in Los Angeles, California, and has an additional residence in New York City. He also resides part-time in Australia with Creer. Humanitarianism In November 2011, Secretary of State Hillary Clinton named him a Special envoy for Global AIDS Awareness. On December 3, 2011, Sherman opened the show at the David Lynch Foundation's 3rd annual "Change Begins Within" gala at the Los Angeles County Museum of Art to raise funds to bring Transcendental Meditation to at-risk populations suffering from epidemic levels of chronic stress and stress-related disorders. He says: ''"TM is the only time I have that stillness… it gives me this peaceful feeling, and I love it so much. I can’t say enough good things about it. All the benefits that you can achieve from sitting still and going within—it really is a beautiful experience. David Lynch is such a wonderful man to start this foundation to help people." Filmography Film Television Music videos Main article: Tyler Sherman videography Discography Main article: Tyler Sherman discography * What Now (Hoe)? Tours * The Reasonable Tour (2005) * The Tyler Sherman Show (2007) * What Now? (2012–2013) * The LA Residency: Tyler Sherman (2014) * The Irresponsible Tour (2018) Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Sherman is the recipient of twelve Primetime Emmy Awards, seven People Choice Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, two Grammy Awards, and a Peabody Award. See also * Cultural impact of Tyler Sherman References ''Main article: Tyler Sherman references '' External links * Official website * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman on Netflix * Tyler Sherman on Twitter * Tyler Sherman on Instagram